smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Discovery Of Smurfette Island/Part 3
The day of departure has come. Empath was helping the crew of the S.S. Smurf II load up on all the supplies they need for the journey to find Smurfette Island. Dreamy was dressing up in his captain's hat and outfit, to make sure he looked the part of a bold and daring sea captain. He took a few good looks at himself in the mirror and was pleased with what he saw. The other Smurfs simply gathered at the dock where the S.S. Smurf II was harbored, eager to see the ship's crew off on a brand new adventure, with Narrator holding onto Miracle to make sure he would stay put on shore while the grown-up Smurfs would sail on board. "I'm surprised that you're not going to be smurfing with us on this journey across the seas, laddie," Duncan said to Hefty as he helped load the supplies. "Not this time, Gutsy," Hefty said. "Besides, somebody's got to smurf here to help keep an eye on the village in case anything tries to attack us at home." "Too bad," Duncan said. "I guess we'll be smurfing all the lassies before you get a chance to meet one for yourself." "Right, if one of them's going to like you smurfing around in a skirt, Gutsy," Hefty said. "That's a kilt, laddie, not a skirt," Duncan said. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was busy talking with Dreamy, who was dressed in his captain's clothes. "I needn't tell you that you have a big responsibility for smurfing the crew safely to their destination as well as smurfing them safely home, Dreamy," Papa Smurf said. "I know, Papa Smurf, but I just want to hear you smurf that to me because I want you to be so proud of me and what I have smurfed over the years," Dreamy said. "I already am proud of you, Dreamy," Papa Smurf said. "You have smurfed so much as the captain of the S.S. Smurf II that I just don't want to lose you." "We'll smurf through this, Papa Smurf, I promise," Dreamy said as he gave Papa Smurf a big hug. Empath spent some time with Smurfette just before departure. "Why do I feel like it's always going to be the last time I will smurf you before you smurf off on one of these journeys, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "It's just natural for you to feel that way, Smurfette," Empath said. "We both know that we don't know what we might smurf into on our journey along the way." "This is one of those times that I wish you knew beforehand," Smurfette said. "Whatever it takes, this smurf will see you again, I promise," Empath said. He then took Smurfette into his arms and kissed her on the mouth. Duncan McSmurf passed by the two of them as they were kissing. "Trying to smurf all the love you can smurf out of the fair lassie before you go, Empath?" Duncan jested. "This smurf is just taking care of some last minute business before we go." Empath turned to Duncan after the kiss ended. "This smurf is ready whenever you are, Duncan," he said. "Don't worry about your husband, lassie...he's in good smurfs with us on board," Duncan said to Smurfette. "I know you'll smurf good care of him, Duncan," Smurfette said, watching as the two Smurfs got on board the ship. "And this one will take care of Smurfette while Empath is gone on this journey," Polaris said as he stood beside Smurfette. "I appreciate the sentiment, Polaris, but I'll be fine, as long as I have my fellow Smurfs in the village to smurf over me," Smurfette said. "All aboard that's smurfing aboard!" Marco called out, as Dreamy headed for the steering wheel, ready to get the ship going. The boarding stairs were removed once every Smurf that was part of the crew was aboard. "Look lively, maties," Dreamy called out. "Set the mainsail! Hoist the mizzenmast!" "Aye, aye, Captain," the Smurfs on board said as they unfurled the mainsail and the mizzenmast until the ship caught the wind and it started to move across the water toward the sea. The Smurfs watched as the S.S. Smurf II pulled out of the harbor and began to set sail for the high seas. "Goodbye," everybody on the dock said to the ship's crew. "I hate smurfing goodbyes," Grouchy said. "Goodbye and good luck, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. ----- The mood on board the S.S. Smurf II was festive for the entire crew at the first. Dreamy took care of the steering while Marco was the navigator, making sure the ship was on course to its destination. Empath and Duncan McSmurf made sure the other crewmates were following the captain's orders at a moment's notice. All throughout the ship there was joyous singing as the Smurfs all sang the same sea chanty: To sail on a dream on a crystal clear ocean, To ride on the crest of the wild smurfing storm. To work in the service of life and the smurfing, In search of the answers to questions unknown. To be part of the movement and part of the smurfing, Part of beginning to understand. Aye, the Smurf II, the places you've been to, The things you have smurfed us, the stories you tell, Aye, the Smurf II, I sing to your spirit, The Smurfs who have served you so long and so well. Ah dee ah, dee, dee dee dee dee. Oh dee oh, dee, dee dee dee dee. Ah dee ah, dee, dee dee dee dee. Oh dee oh, dee, dee. Like the dolphin who guides you, you smurf us beside you To light up the darkness and smurf us the way. For though we are strangers in your silent world, To smurf on the land we must learn from the sea. To be true as the smurf and free as a wind swell, Joyful and loving in letting it be. Aye, the Smurf II, the places you've been to, The things you have smurfed us, the stories you tell, Aye, the Smurf II, I sing to your spirit, The Smurfs who have served you so long and so well. Aye, the Smurf II, the places you've been to, The things you have smurfed us, the stories you tell, Aye, the Smurf II, I sing to your spirit, The Smurfs who have served you so long and so well. Ah dee ah, dee, dee dee dee dee. Oh dee oh, dee, dee dee dee dee. Ah dee ah, dee, dee dee dee dee. Oh dee oh, dee, dee. Ah dee ah, dee, dee dee dee dee. Oh dee oh, dee, dee dee dee dee. Ah dee ah, dee, dee dee dee dee. Oh dee oh, dee, dee, dee, dee. After the song had ended, Duncan took in a deep breath and sighed. "Aaaah...it feels like it's been forever since I last smurfed on board this ship, laddies," he said. "I can't wait to smurf what's out there in that new land that those Smurfs have discovered. How about you, Empath?" "This smurf is eager to find out what's on that island as well, Duncan," Empath said with some honest feeling behind it. "But truth be told, it's the journey, not the destination, that this smurf was looking forward to." "There's something about the sea that really smurfs out the spirit of the McSmurf in all of us," Duncan said. "Some of the best McSmurfs were sailors of the sea, which is how the McSmurfs finally became part of the Smurf Village many years ago. I can only wish I were among them when they smurfed that fateful journey to reach the land where Smurfs can live together in peace and harmony." "You really enjoy traveling on the sea, Duncan," Empath said. "Some Smurfs would think you have the ocean's water in your veins, just like Dreamy and Marco, if they had the chance to smurf you on board this ship the way that you are right now." Duncan laughed. "It's their loss, laddie. Out here, we're the kings of the sea. We've got good weather and the wind at our backs. What more could we ever want except for some excitement to happen that will smurf out the Smurfs from the Smurflings?" "Maybe on another trip we will be smurfing for excitement, Duncan," Empath said. He then turned to Dreamy. "How much longer until we reach the first marker, Captain Dreamy?" "It shouldn't be much farther now, Empath," Dreamy said. He then called out, "Marco, can you smurf where the first marker is?" "Aye, Captain," Marco called back. "It's about a hundred smurfs ahead of us, a little toward starboard." Dreamy understood. "Smurfs like it's time to smurf a change in our direction to smurf us on course," he said, carefully turning the steering wheel to make the ship turn near the point of the first marker. The sails fluttered as the wind changed directions at the point of the first marker, then after a while they settled down as the ship was now sailing in a new direction. Dreamy sighed. "Looks like it's going to be smurf sailing from here on until the next marker." "Well, let's hope that it smurfs that way for the rest of the journey, Captain Dreamy," Empath said. "I don't think we're going to smurf into any problems before we reach land there, laddie," Duncan said, sounding confident. ----- Meanwhile, in a dark place, a female figure shrouded in a hood and robe looked at the S.S. Smurf II as it was sailing toward its destination. The female had an elderly face, with a long pointy nose and pointy chin, cheek bones protruding prominently, her eyes sunken within its sockets. She sat in a high-backed chair, looking into a crystal ball that revealed everything of what was going on, and in that crystal ball was where she could see the S.S. Smurf II at this very moment. "So it looks like we may have visitors on our island," the female said in a voice that sounded like a rusty gate desperately in need of some oil and maintenance. "It figures that one of those little blue creatures has managed to send for help. I will find out who that Smurf is who has dared to bring forth a message to their friends from across the sea. But for now I think we should make things a little more difficult for their would-be saviors." She went to a spellbook that was standing by itself in the room on a lectern, flanked by two lit candles. She waved a hand, and instantly the pages turned to the place that she was looking for. "Ah, yes, here is the spell," the female said. "Spirits of the sea, listen to me well; send forth a vile and loathsome spell. Darken the clouds, make the currents run wild; threaten the passengers, from old folk to child. Stormy wind blow, let the deep bring down the dead; raise up a tempest that will bring evil in their stead. May they never see land, never let them close their eyes, for tonight they will witness a very sinister surprise." And as she recited the spell, the skies became dark and thunderous, lightning bolts flashed brightly, rain poured down in buckets, the winds picked up at incredible speed, and the waves of the sea became large and dangerous to sail through. The female laughed maliciously as she imagined what that might do to the crew of the S.S. Smurf II. ----- The crew of the ship noticed that the weather overhead had started to turn for the worse. "This smurf has a feeling that somebody doesn't want us to reach the island," Empath said with some foreboding. "Aye, that would be what I'm feeling right now," Duncan said in agreement. "Prepare the ship for the storm ahead," Dreamy called out. "Batten down the hatches." "Come on, laddies, this is no time to be smurfing off," Duncan said to the crew, as their hurried to their places to obey Dreamy's command. The ship swayed this way and that as Dreamy fought to keep the ship on course for as long as he could through the tempestuous waves. The rest of the crew did what they could to help keep the ship steady, though they were having trouble with the mainsail as it kept swinging in both directions, threatening to knock any Smurf off the ship. "This smurf can see we're not going to get through if we can't keep the mainsail steady, Captain Dreamy," Empath said. "This smurf will have to..." Then suddenly the mainsail swung around near the back of the ship. Dreamy managed to duck in time, but Empath was caught by the force of the beam that struck him and was knocked off the ship into the sea. Duncan had a feeling something terrible has happened. "Captain Dreamy, where's Empath?" he called out. "I don't know, Duncan," Dreamy responded. "He just got knocked off the ship, and now he's being smurfed away by the currents." "Poor laddie," Duncan said. "We've got to save him." "We can't if we don't know where he smurfed off to, Duncan," Dreamy said. "We've got to continue smurfing forward if we're going to smurf it through the storm." Duncan realized that Dreamy was right. As much as he hated to lose a good Smurf like Empath to being knocked overboard and carried away by the currents, he had to make sure that the ship continued on its course. He felt that it was just what Empath would have wanted. "We'll have time later to mourn our loss, laddies," Duncan called out to the crew. "Right now let's try to keep this ship steady so we can smurf through the storm in one piece." "Aye, aye, Duncan," one of his fellow Smurfs said. ----- Back in the Smurf Village, Polaris was with Smurfette when she suddenly flinched. "What is it, Smurfette?" Polaris asked, sounding concerned. "It's Empath, Polaris," Smurfette answered. "I can sense him being smurfed overboard by the mainsail when he and the crew were trying to smurf their way through a storm on the sea. It's like he was fully aware of what's smurfing on one moment, and the next everything has been smurfed off." "Then Empath must be in danger," Polaris surmised. "Unfortunately, since the crew of the ship is too far off for this one to reach, this one cannot do anything to help come to his rescue." "So what are we going to do...just let him drown in the middle of the ocean?" Smurfette asked, not liking that idea one bit. "We have no choice but to leave this matter in the hands of fate, and in those of the Almighty that Tapper believes in, to decide what will become of Empath from this moment forward, Smurfette," Polaris said, trying to comfort her. "It may be possible that somebody out there may be able to rescue and resuscitate him so that he will not pass from this life anytime soon." Smurfette sighed, realizing that Polaris was right. "I can only hope so, Polaris," she said sadly. Meanwhile, Tapper could feel in his spirit that same sense of loss and realized that now was the time for prayer. "Oh, Lord God, the Father Almighty, the Maker of heaven and earth, I pray for the safety of our dear friend Empath Smurf, that You would smurf him safe from all harm and that You will bring him back to his friends with Your mighty right hand and Your outstretched arm. In the name of Your only begotten Son Jesus Christ, I pray. Amen." ----- Empath felt as if he was adrift at sea, floating into total nothingness. He had a feeling that this was going to be the end and that he would never see Smurfette or the child they would have together ever again. But in that moment he felt that he was at peace with himself, that he would soon join his mother in the smurfy hereafter and they would wait together for their fellow Smurfs to join them from this life to be part of a heavenly paradise that lasted forever. "Empath Smurf, you will not die," a female voice spoke to him. It sounded like the same voice of the female Smurf he and Smurfette had met in their shared dream state. But he had no idea if that was voice was real or not. "You have a destiny to fulfill, to unite the two villages together," the female voice spoke again. And then he could feel as if the currents of the sea was pulling him in a specific direction, guiding him like a giant hand across the waters toward a place he had yet to know about. ----- On the island, near a village that looked something like the Smurf Village, two female Smurfs were sitting near the shore of the island, looking out towards the sea. One of the female Smurfs had platinum hair and a yellow star on her forehead, while the other had slightly dark blond hair and wore a hospital shirt. They both saw a storm that was off in the distance, playing around with the sea, making things rough for anything or anyone out there. "So did you smurf the message, Sympathy?" the dark blond Smurfette asked. "I have, Jasmine, and now comes the part of waiting until they arrive to help us," Sympathy said. "That storm out there is not going to make things easy for our brethren," Jasmine said. "I can sense that they're tough and resourceful Smurfs," Sympathy said. "They will not fail us, no matter what that evil witch tries to smurf upon them." "You know she's not going to let us smurf off this island to help them in any way possible, Sympathy," Jasmine said. "I know that, Jasmine, but I know that the guardian spirits that watch over the Smurfs won't let us continue to be smurfed prisoner here any longer, if now is the time that they decide that we should be free," Sympathy said. "I can only hope and pray for that miracle as well," Jasmine said with a heavy sigh. Then suddenly Sympathy's star mark began to glow as she sensed something. "It's one of the Smurfs," Sympathy said. "He fell overboard and his body is now smurfing toward this island." Jasmine understood, realizing that her services may be needed. "I'll get the infirmary ready while you bring that Smurf in from the sea," she said as she got up and headed for the village. Sympathy lifted herself off the ground and flew toward the sea, her red cape flapping in the wind as she flew. She knew that she would eventually reach the barrier and that she couldn't fly any further to find the body of the Smurf that fell overboard, but she hoped anyway that she could find him before reaching the barrier. And then suddenly her heart leaped as she saw him -- a male Smurf that wore black star-patterned clothes similar to her own, who also had a yellow star on his forehead just like hers. She swooped down and grabbed him, feeling like the Smurf of her dreams had finally come into her life and they would both be happy together. As Sympathy flew back to the village carrying Empath in her arms, she saw his face and noticed how handsome he was. It was a long time since she remembered even seeing the face of a male Smurf, yet there was something about him that made her desire to be near him at all times. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Discovery Of Smurfette Island chapters